(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates to compositions for use in unimproved earth surfaces, such as dirt roads, parking lots, reservoir surfaces, and elsewhere. More particularly, the invention relates to novel composition that function to enhance the structural integrity of unimproved surfaces, while lowering permeability, to levels compatible with those of road surfaces.
Since the Roman times improved road surfaces have been an essential element of the transportation of goods and people. Better road surfaces have enhanced the ability to bear heavier vehicles in a more dependable manner, notwithstanding variable weather conditions.
As road construction techniques improved techniques and compositions were devised for use in larger and stronger roads, enabling the delivery of goods and services to areas where they may be needed.
However, economic realities limit the ability to implement road construction techniques in many areas. For example, cost of constructing asphalt or concrete roads, including the cost of grading and forming suitable foundations are unaffordable in many less developed areas where a better transportation system is sorely needed. As a result, such areas may be serviced only by unimproved roads that may become muddy, washed out, or otherwise unusable in different seasons. In short, the advantages of contemporary construction techniques are either beyond the resources of many areas, or otherwise economically unsuitable for certain applications.
Accordingly, a need exists for soil stabilization compositions which provide improved surfaces, but do not require extensive materials and preparation techniques commonly used in contemporary road construction techniques. The need exists to maximize soil stabilization improvement for roads and other uses, within budgets that make such compositions reasonably available for areas and applications subject dramatic changes in climate and in areas where extensive road construction techniques are either not economically viable or otherwise unaffordable in view of the particular economic conditions. Soil stabilization compositions such as those described herein are suitable for not only for stabilizing and strengthening unimproved roads, but also for improving large unimproved areas such as drive ways, parking lots, drainage areas, man-made lake bottoms, and many other applications that will be well recognized to those in the construction trade.
Moreover, the compositions and techniques disclosed herein are intended to be useful in conjunction in a wide range of the soil condition that are more limiting to contemporary soil stabilization compositions.
Still further, the soil stabilization techniques and compositions disclosed herein are formulated to permit fast curing for ease of construction, pliability for use of formation, high strength and durability, all within a product designed to be economically for many types of users and applications.
A soil stabilization composition is provided for enhancing compaction and reducing permeability of different types of soil. The composition includes an acrylic copolymer resin, an enzyme and portland cement. The proportions of resin enzyme and cement will vary in accordance with the type of soil being treated. Sandier soils typically require higher volumes of product than sandier soils, and may require different relative compositions of ingredients.